The Human Life
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What if Elena and Stefan's dreams turned out to be real for them. They are human, married, there families are still alive. Damon is also human and is also engaged to be married himself with and little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The Human Life**

**By: Catherine Jarvis **

**What if Elena and Stefan's dreams turned out to be real for them. They are human, married, there families are still alive. Damon is also human and is also engaged to be married himself with and little girl. **

I had just gotten done fixing my hair out of my face because it was getting hot out. I went downstairs to find Stefan in the kitchen trying to cook again. Because the last time he had tried we were calling the fire department. So now we are living in this a amazing house after the other one burnt to the ground. But anyhow I went to get into one of the spoons and went opened the wrong one.

"no Elena that is the wrong one"

"yes"

"you can go ahead and open it"

"I don't have to"

I leaped into his arms and kissed him with the ring box in my hand. Once I was down I handed it him and he opened it. I smiled when I seen it and he placed it on my finger. The ring is not one of those ones that have a giant stone that make it heavy it was just right for me. I am so happy and can not wait to tell everyone about the wedding that is going to be taking place. He puts his hands back on my waist and back me up toward the counter and placed me on the counter. We had zoomed out and forgotten all about the chicken that was in the oven. It was bad burned and was no way we were going to that for dinner now. So I got my shoes on and we went and picked up a pizza and bag of fries and had Pizza, Fries, and wine to celebrate are engagment. Now I can not wait for the wedding and for us to be each others forever. I love Stefan and I could always picture this day with him for so long and now I am going to wrap myself to him in every way humanly possiable. Starting with wedding and everything else to follow.

**A Year Later...**

As the music played and my dad by my side, I walked down the aisle were Stefan took my hand and walked me up to the alter.

"ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today witness the union of Stefan Salvetour and Elena Gilbert if any of you can show just cause why these to shouldn't be married please speak now or forever hold your peace no one okay take right hands please" We took right hands like he said.

"I Elena take the Stefan Salvetour to be my husband threw sickness and in health in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live"

"I Stefan take the Elena Gilbert to be my wife threw sickness and in health in good time and in bad, as long as we both shall live"

We where then, announced as Mr. and at the end of the cermony. Nothing could every seperate us as long as we will live. We quickly got the party on with a second word. A couple of people got drunk from Stefan's side of the family. Damon of coarse was one of them and his fiance was not to happy with him to begin with. One she is pregnant and does not have her drivers licenses she never had the option of getting hers. So now she refused to get in the same car with him, so me and Stefan offered to take her home. After all me and Stefan decided to wait on are honeymoon, so it give her a ride and she took. But come to find out she was even scared to be in the same house with him so we caved and she was going to stay with us for the night and she would go home in the morning. She loved Damon but was getting to think that he thought drinking was more important than her and his unborn child. So I am going to talk to Stefan when she goes home and ask him if she can stay here for awhile when she decides that Damon is going to have to straighten up before he can be a father. I know Stefan he would not say no to her especcially seens there is a child involved now that is a blood member of the family. But that night when we all of us got ready for bed Ashley fell asleep in the living room. We slowly and quitely got up and headed to the bedroom, so we could talk and we not wake her. One she needed her rest more than ever. I tossed and turned all night thinking of when I was gonna have a baby with Stefan but it could happen any day now. I hope I turn up pregnant soon so this family will have newest member. It would make Stefan more than happy to be a father soon but I think we are going to wait at least a year before we start a family of are own. I am not in hurry besides we are young we have a few years before we start freaking about having a baby or anything. I think I am happy that I am going to have a niece here in about a week. Ashley and Damon love each but she is having second thoughts about the whole thing. Or I thought she had a week left, I had just dozed off when she yelled for Stefan and I. Stefan ran to the living while I got my robe on and followed behind him. We got to the living room in a hurry to see what was wrong. She was in labor, but there was no time to get her to a hospital.

"Stefan what do we do I mean we have to do something"

"run to the bathroom and grab are dark colored towels hurry"

I ran to are bathroom and grabbed all the towels I could find and went back to the living room. An hour later she was taken to the hospital by ambulance. I went outside to call Damon but there was no answer from him. I tried it a second time and gave up on him. She really just wanted him to see his daughter she really didn't want to see him herself.

**So this is the first Chapter what do you think...**

**I will post more later on I have family issues that may post pone things for fanfiction for couple of days so here is the first Chapter leave me a review to let me know what you think please...**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

**Six Months Later...**

It has been six months seens my niece Catherine was born and I am enjoying every minute of it. I am enjoying being an aunt but I really want one of my one. But I want to wait a little while because we just got married and are just settling into are married life. But Ashley and my niece were going to be living here so I have a little one to at least help take care of. I have put her to bed and fed her I have compelety spoiled her in my care. I was fixing to put her to bed when Stefan came into the room and seen how happy this makes me, to take care of Catherine.

"You want one don't you"

"yes I do but we just go married and settling in"

"I want to take you away tomorrow for the week what do you say"

"But"

"She has a mother"

"Still I"

"You have to let Ashley take care of her or she will think that your her mother"

"true so when do we leave"

"When would you like"

"tonight as soon as we can get packed and out the door"

"sounds perfect I will go and get the suitcases out of the attic so stay clear of that opening I am just going to toss them down you do not have to get them I got it"

"you sure Stefan"

"Elena please I think I can get them be myself and if I do I will yell for you"

"okay i'll behave go get the suitcases"

"I be right back"

I took one more look at Catherine and kissed her goodnight before she went to sleep for her nap. I went to the bedroom and started to get clothes out to take why'll Stefan was getting the suitcases out of the attic. He came into the bedroom with the suitcases and I started to put my clothes into mine why he did his. I got out a cooler and packed enough food to take up to the cabin for the week. It would be stange leaving for the weekend but I have to get away and it would help us settle into the married life quicker. I asked Ashley if she could watch the house okay with the baby and everything now. She told me it was not a problem to do why we were away for the week. We started toward the cabin around seven o clock after we got everything loaded into the back seats of the car. I slept most of the way because I had not slept all that great the night before and I do not know why. I just have a strange feeling that we will have kids quicker than I know it and that would make me happy but I want to wait at least a year. But with Stefan's birthday coming up I know what he is hinting. He wants a son for his birthday and that is just what it is. We reached the cabin around nine o clock that and I was out of it. Stefan helped me into the cabin and on to the sofa that was in there. I would have went upstairs to the bedroom but the bed has not been made your anything. I layed back on the sofa, why'll Stefan got the suitcases and the coolers but we had stopped and got something hot to eat and stuff to drink with it. Once we ate and everything we made the bed and took showers. By that time I was so ready for bed no one could every image. But that is not what Stefan had in mind at all.

"Stefan I am heading to bed"

"No you are not"

"excuse me"

"well you are not" He walked up to me and kissed me.

When he kissed me I decided I was not going to bed. When he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him that was all it took. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom. I knew that this night was going to be wonderful.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short I am trying my best to keep this story updated. I have a few more chapters done I have chapter 2 threw 4 am working on chapter 5 in hopes it will be done soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I woke the next morning but I was being watched, Stefan was looking right at me as if he was hoping I would wake earlier than than normal. But I did and he wished me a good morning with a kiss and a I love you. I love him to so much and nothing would ever make us part from each other. Even if this house was up in flames I would not leave him no matter what. I am going to stay with him till the end of time that is all I know. There are going to be ups and downs for us along the way but we will make and he is not going anywhere for sure once I have his baby. He placed another kiss on my lips and I pushed him away.

"what Elena"

"why don't I make breakfast"

"don't bother"

"we have to eat"

"Elena"

"Stefan what ever I am going to go get breakfast"

"I will be there in a minute"

"okay will do"

I headed done the stairs and got into my hand back with the little travel thing of pills I take stuff like a fish oil pill and my birth control. I looked up with a bad look right around the time that Stefan was coming around the corner.

"what is that look for"

"I missed a pill"

"okay and that is a problem why"

"I was hoping to get a bigger house before we started a family Stefan and you knew what wanted"

"yeah and this cabin you seen how it has three bedrooms and everything upstairs"

"yeah"

"Elena I bought this I was going to tell you tonight at dinner that is why I wanted to take you away for the week to show it to"

"you kiding me"

"no"

I ran and jumped into his arms giving him a kiss with a little laugh that told him I was really happy about the whole thing.

"I love you Stefan"

"I love you and always will"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

When Stefan came home from work I have dinner all layed out on the table and we were ready to eat. But Stefan was asking questions when I didn't take the wine but water instead.

"Why are you not drinking your wine tonight"

"I found something out"

"what are you sick"

"no"

"then what Elena"

"well"

"what"

"you have no ideas"

"no I do not"

"were having a baby"

"what"

"you aren't happy"

He got up out of his chair and made me stand up. He kissed me and let off a smile and said that he was happy and that he just didn't know that it would happen that fast. That night I went to bed a head of him and he followed after an hour of sitting up in the dark in the house by the fire place. Some nights I will sit there beside him but I was just to tired to be sitting there. My luck he would try and carry me up the stairs and I would end up on the floor. I am to heavy for him to carry him up those stairs, he would end up hurting himself and I do not want that. So when I start to yawn and everything I come to bed for the night and go to sleep. He came to bed and wrapped his arm around me and kiss my forehead thinking I was asleep but I wasn't asleep. I turned around and kissed him right back and it got to the point I was saying not tonight, I am just not in the mood for that now. I fell asleep with his arm around me and I slept that hole night besides the one nightmare I had of me and Stefan. We were in this house and it was on fire but I could not get him out so I just layed beside him and went up in flames with him. I so woke up with a screaming pantic and Stefan set up with me to come me down.

"Elena what is it"

"I had a dream I couldn't get you out of a burning house so I just layed down beside you and we went up into flames together"

"Hey you listen to me that is not going to happen I wont let it happen and you will not loose I promise that much we are going to be together forever Elena and that is a promise"

"Stefan we have to die sometime"

"Is what I am trying to say you are not going to loose me like that"

"I love you Stefan"

"I love you more"

"I can agree with that"

He tickled me and I let out a laugh and headed downstairs to start something to eat. Wasn't sure what it was going to be but I would figure it out. I finally found so seafood that was froze in the freezer. It had crab legs, scallops, and shrimp. So I would make some of that and some french fries if Stefan was lucky enough he likes them so I fix them. He can make homeade ones, but I can only make the frozen ones out of the bag. So I would do my best to make them tasty, if need be I will make cheese fries that would be good we have not had those in awhile. But we are having enough for the night and the table is now set and we can eat.

"Stefan dinner is done"

"okay coming" Stefan came hurrying to the kitchen and took a seat with me.

We ate dinner and Stefan got another shower, we both had the same idea of going to bed early that night. I even thought we were until there was a knock at the door.

"Go on up to bed I will be there in a second"

But I followed Stefan and when he opened the door it was a five year old girl that looked like she was lost or something.

"Can we help you sweetheart"

"I was kidnapped last night"

"were are you from"

"I can't remember" Stefan then looked at me.

"Elena go call the police" I headed toward my phone to make the call.

The cops arrived fairly quick and we let the two officers into are home and showed them the girl that had showed up on are door step. Come to find out she had not been reported missing in the last fourty eight hours. So the cop said he was report it as a found child but if no one come forward we maybe looking at a having a daughter because the state would list her as a abonaded and would be placed into a foster home. But with us she would have a better life and we would take care of her no matter what. So that night I told Stefan to go on to bed and I would find her some clean clothes and get her some dinner. Thank goodness that we had some of the leftovers. I gave her some of the shrimp and cheese fries that were left from what me and Stefan had, also some grape juice. It needed drank so she drank three glasses of that she was more thirsty than hungray. But this night I carried her up to the bedroom to were she was going to sleep tonight. She was asleep in my arms. I opened the bedroom door and place her onto the bed so she could get warm. I covered her up and placed a pillow under her head. I turned the nightlight on that use to be mine when I was little. That was the last thing I had to before I went to bed myself, I closed the door behind me and I had headed toward the bedroom. I climbed into the bed beside my husband and tried to get his attention but he was sound asleep, I layed back and was about to go to sleep when he rolled over and started tickling my side. I fell out of the bed and he felt bad that he had caused me to get out of the bed.

"Stefan that was not funny"

"you okay"

"yes I am fine"

"do you get the girl to sleep"

"Yes I did and I loved taking care of her"

"you know if her parents claim her she will have to go back to them it will not be are choice"

"and if they don't"

"we will start filling adoption papers soon as the police say we can"

"thanks Stefan you have made me so happy"

"and you have made me happy Elena"

"what have I done"

"well being here with me and giving me a son plus we might be adopting a little girl in the process"

"and we do not know if the baby is a boy or not"

"so we can only hope that is what the baby is"

"I do to" I place and kiss on Stefan's lips and we layed back and he placed his arm around me.

I fell asleep quickly last night and when I woke up the next morning I had a child looking at me.

"what do want"

"me thirsty"

"okay go downstairs and I will be there in a minute" I went to get up and Stefan woke up and wanted to know were I was going.

"downstairs I have that little girl to feed" and I headed down the stairs.

I went dowstairs and poured some orange juice into a glass for the little girl, I wish we knew her name. But she just will not tell us it. But I will still take care of her as are own until he parents surface or if they ever do because the way this girl acts she was dumped they do not want her at all.

**Two Months Later...**

Two months later we had adopted the little girl and named her Isabella Marie Salvetour. She acted like she had never had a name when we first called her by her new name. By now I am showing due to the pregnancy and have had at least three ultrasounds. Tomorrow we are going find out if it is a boy or a girl.

Stefan really wants a boy but we will see what it is. But now with a little girl that we took in off the street it is fun. She will be getting a brother or sister and plus she has already called me mommy. But I guess that is was I get when you take in a little kid and you are the one taking care of them. I am already a adoptive mother that loves her the child she has adopted into her life. I was making lunch when Isabella came around the corner and hit her head on the corner of the counter. She cut the top of her head and I could not get the bleeding to stop. With Stefan at work all day with the only car I did not know what to do about it. I called Ashley and she had a doctors' appointment in five minutes. So I picked her up and walked to the neighbors and the neighbor said she would take us up to the ER so they could look at it. It took us five minutes to get to the hospital and they took us straight back when the seen how bad it was. The doctor came in and decided to put some stitches into the cut to stop the bleeding. They nummed it and stopped the bleeding with the stitches. By now I had called Stefan and by the time he got there she was already done but seens he was there I had thanked are neighbor and told her to go on home. Stefan came in and gave her a hug and looked at what she had done. But the nurses' had came in and had put a dressing over it and gave me a bag of supplies to keep it covered. They discharged her and Stefan carried her to the car and I followed him. In the car I had the radio turned on a little bit.

"I had to carry her into the hospital and to the neighbors for a ride here"

"is the baby okay"

"yeah I thank so"

"anything out of wack you will tell me"

"yeah I promise"  
We arrived back home and I put lunch on the table. Stefan called into work and he was going to take the week off to help me take care of Isabella and me because he was worried. But I was fine and everything but it would be nice to have some help from him. The next morning we got up and went to my doctors' appointment and come to find we are having a little boy. Stefan told me it was a boy but I didn't want to get my hopes up.


End file.
